Quod Mendax
by Themartinez1476
Summary: A new story for those interested, after 3 years of not writing. I hope you can enjoy this passage.
1. chapter 1

I've decided to restart, as now I am much more knowledgeable than 3 years ago.

So, this story will be different, I hope that you will stand by, and come with me through this passage. There will be more realism than Minecraft aspects, apologies.

Now, begin

Chapter 1 - The return

Adrien, is a young man with no background, a blank slate. No living family, no love interests, no friends. Being at the young age of 22, he decided that he should commit suicide.

"I suppose any other day could've been better." He said staring down the barrel of some old rifle from WWI, he contemplated "No one will realize I'm gone...people will think the same old thoughts, and do the things they do." He set his rifle against the ground, opened his mouth, and then pulled the trigger.

(Bang)

A flash of white covered his eyes as he could smell the gunpowder...and blood. It tickled his nose. Then nothing. A black void, with no colour, or feelings.

"So this is what it's like huh? Pretty boring afterlife...whoa" suddenly cold wind blew through the void, it was freezing, and something about it seemed terrifying, Adrien had chills run through his body...what seemed like a body, he couldn't see anything, or move. A deep raspy voice spoke to him "Mortal...tell me of your troubles...that is what I am here for...to listen" what? Is this god? The devil? Something else? "Who are you? And where am I?" He asked fearfully "You need not fear me, for I exist to help others, my name is Quod mendax...and you have ended your own life, how rebellious against god...I shall grant you new life, in a different world, you may start over"

"W-wait a minute, hey!" Quod mendax did not respond but instead the presence has left, shortly after Adrien awoke in a field, like he had waken up from a long dream.

"What the..." he stood and looked at the surrounding area. Storm clouds looked like they were ready to start pouring, the air pressure could be felt, and the wind carried the scent of rainwater, he had been perched on a small hill just outside of a forest, mountain ranges could be spotted in the distance facing opposite of the woods.

Below the foggy horizon of the mountain range, a small town. So he started walking.

After what seemed to be 20 minutes he reached what appeared to be the gateway to enter the town, the guards let him pass. They had been armed with spear axes, or pole arms, he wasn't sure on the logistics aspect. Only when he reached the town he realized he had new clothes on, what seemed to resemble a barkeep uniform. With a black bow tie and shoes. It was kind of chilly and the rain had started to fall.

"I wouldn't mind the rain if it was warmer dammit" he mumbled quietly to himself. He didn't have any money, in fact the only things he had were the clothes he came here with. "Shit...what do I do?" He walked over to wooden overhang and sat down, avoiding the rain but not the cold that had ensued afterwards. "Brrr...I might die again at this rate" he whispered coldly. The rain was relaxing to him, the mist and pitter patter of the drops, put him at peace. The lights glowing through the fog. Creating a lovely sight.

And he slowly drifted into sleep.

The following morning was slightly warmer, but so cloudy as the possibility of rain wasn't out of the question again.

"Hungry...and thirsty...this sucks" he walked forward to a splitting pathway, people of varying sorts walked past him, some throwing glances. But they went about their business as per usual. "Dammit..." Adrien collapsed in the road and blacked out, the noises started to fade around him. He had passed out from some sort of exhaustion.

The last thing he heard was footsteps against to wet gravel that made up the pathway.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who am i?

Chapter 2 - Who am I?

Adrien, having blacked out, found himself dreaming about the past. He had this same dream every few nights. Where he would stand in a window and look into his past life. When he was but a child there was a young girl, named Ava, she had been the closest thing he could call family. He was born from a fractured family tree, and is the only living one with his families blood. His mother had gotten sick and died when he was 13, and his father and sister were both murdered 3 years ago.

He knows not of his grandparents, or anything before that. Like they had just been erased from history. But there was always one who stayed around. Ava, she was his family, and she knew. So she stayed. But, she disappeared too.

Ava, didn't die. But was injured in a car accident when Adrien was 20, this following his father and little sisters' deaths, put a large amount of stress on him. Later the doctors had told him and her family, that she wouldn't wake up. Forever in a coma.

The accident itself was unexplained, and strange, but he was behind the wheel when it happened, and because of this fact. The family he never really had, scorned and hated him, blaming it on him. This crushed him, and the guilt. The guilt had crushed him to pieces, to the point where he would go without eating for days upon end. Trying to find comfort in the online world. But it didn't work.

Later into the year, he was prevented from even visiting Ava. That was the point where he snapped. And as you know very well. Ended his own life.

Only to speak to a strange being, and be reborn into another world, where he has nothing. No ties to anyone, no relationships with anyone. Nothing. It felt much too similar. So he just accepted it.

The window grew foggy, and the air around him chilled. He felt fear inside himself, and when he turned around. There stood a grotesque monster, the monster he thought himself to be. The torso had been mangled , and shredded, its spine twisted and cracked blood dripping out of its tore jaw, the creature with bloody and rotten flesh, had stepped forward with its legs, bone exposed in multiple places, and the sickening gurgle of blood that it made. It stepped forward, bones cracking and twisting, growing closer with every second passed. It had stretched out its arms, which were long and skinny, bearing its sharp claws, covered with only reddened bone.

The abyss that was its eyes, hypnotizing him. The monster standing over him, dripping blood onto his face as he waited. The creature spoke to him. "Y...ou wi...llll, awa...ken." In a deep dry voice muffled by the sound of choking blood.

And he did, he opened his eyes. And he saw a wooden ceiling, The spray of the storm had hit the window, and lighting flashed across the sky. Followed by the boom of thunder. He sat up, looking at his surroundings. The bed he was in was in the corner of the room facing parallel to the window, at the beds foot stood an oil lamp set down onto a table or drawer, underneath the somewhat wide window there was a desk and bookshelf next to one another. And looking at the end of the room there was a door.

"I should probably thank whoever brought me here..." He sat up in his bed, only to realize that it was late into another night. "Did I sleep all day?...wait" looking down at himself and he realized he had only his boxers on. Looking around, he saw his dried outfit cleanly folded on the desk by the window. Alongside a note.

So he crawled across the bed, turned on the lamp and walked over to the desk, dressing quickly and picking up the note to read. _Sorry about undressing you, but you would've gotten sick if I didn't do anything, I wrote this note in case you woke up later into the night, so please wait for me before going anywhere. My dad wouldn't be too appreciative._

"Sure...alright, but you could've told me your name..." Adrien whispered. Looking back at the bed he realized there was a somewhat decorated rapier, sheathed inside a red scabbard. The hilt had been finely decorated with small red gems, and blackened metal. He picked it up and investigated it. It was somewhat heavy, but that was to be expected. The scabbard and blade had an engraving on it, a name.

Ava.


	3. Chapter 3 - Who are you?

Chapter - 3 Who are you?

Reading the name, Adrien froze. His heartbeat quickening and face fading white. No, no no no it can't be, but how?" He whispered shaking, bewildered. He stood up, looking at the blade in his hand still trembling. "Ava? Are you here too?" He mumbled looking towards the door at the end of the room. "Wait, there's no way she can be here...she was hospitalized, she still is...but, I have to know."

He stood tall, finding his courage. And walked to the door. The wooden floorboards creaking with each step, Still trembling slightly after reading the name on the blade in his right hand. Reaching the door, he turned the handle and stepped outside the bedroom, to his left a staircase, a wall in front of him and a closet to his right.

It was somewhat dark, only the warm glow of the streetlights shone through the glass windows. The house was mostly made up of wood, the creaking of the wood moved with the wind blowing outside, the slight pitter patter of the rain on the roof. Adrien, once reaching the foot of the stairs, noticed a drunken man sleeping in an old chair, snoring quietly with 5 or 6 bottles of bourbon next to his chair. "Must have drank himself to sleep..." Adrien said to himself quietly stepping past him, his shadow cast across an open room, most likely the living space. The man in the chair, sat in front of a fireplace, behind him tables and chairs, and a doorway leading to a different part of the house. "Now how do I find her..." He inquired.

Walking through the doorway into an open kitchen, he stepped on something that made a crunching noise. "Glass..." looking around at the floor, he spotted a shattered cup. "What the hell...?" Becoming slightly more alert, he noticed a slight movement in the shadows. "Hey...hello?" He whispered loudly, but not enough so the man could hear him. "He...lp" A raspy voice spoke back. Adrien searched for a lantern, and lit it. The dim light growing slightly with the fire. "Help, me..." A young woman looked back at him from in the corner.

There were bruise marks around her neck, on her arms, and a laceration above her right eye. Most likely from the shattered glass. Adrien lit another lantern in order to see better. "Did that man do this to you?" Adrien asked her as kindly as he could. She looked up and barely managed to nod. "Bastard..." Adrien carefully picked up the woman and carried her up the stairs, into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. "Where's your medicine I wonder..." he mumbled to himself leaving the room.

In the living room, he quietly searched the cabinets, and managed to find some bandage, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol. And before going back, grabbed some water. Hurriedly he went up the stairs and began treating the girls wounds right away. The mysterious sword rested against the bedside, Adrien helped her drink, so that she might be able to talk. "Thank you for treating me, I appreciate it." She stated. Shuffling in the bed.

"You're welcome, but I have a question, who are you?"

"My name is Avabel Stromich, and that drunk downstairs is my father, Jerum."

"Right...uhm, Ava...bel." Adrien said disappointedly. And his heart sank.

He suspected it wasn't Ava, but he had still been hopeful.

"Now, who are you?" She asked.

"That's...a hard question to answer..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Demon

Chapter 4 - Demon

The girl in front of him didn't understand what he was feeling, how could she know? She doesn't know of his past, and he can't tell her because she would think he's crazy, or a lunatic. But, for now, this was the only person that he really knew from anywhere, even if it was just a little, so he had to give her a half truth.

"My name is Adrien, and i'm...not from here...I'm from very far away, and don't know a thing about this place. I woke up in the field outside of this town. And...that's all I remember." He said, only telling a half truth. He remembers everything, the grotesque being standing over him looking him dead in the eyes, Quod Mendax, especially the grotesque monster. To him...it felt so real. Thinking back on his "previous" life. He saddened slightly.

"Not from here...hmm" the girl sat up to think. "Seeing as you don't know anything about Domus, I'll tell you some of what I know, it could help you get around and understand" she stated.

"You're just going to believe me?" Adrien asked.

"Unless you're lying to me, then I don't see why I shouldn't believe you. My mother, when I was young, told me to believe what someone says if they're in trouble, and you seem very troubled indeed."

"Thanks..."

"Now pay attention because I'm not going to repeat myself, think of it as a history lesson."

"Sure, I'm ready" Adrien began listening intently as the sunlight grew brighter.

Avabel went on to explain the logistics of where they were on...some planet. The continent of Domus is the second largest continent in this world, and it is split by 4 ruling empires, previously ruled by 6, but the other 2 were crushed by the 4 allied rulers. Adrien had a difficult time taking in the information dump, but he understood a majority of what she was saying.

"So, which empire does this town belong too?" Adrien asked.

"This town is not a part of any empire, the people in charge of a "rebellion" decided that this place would be a strategic position in planning. And we didn't get a say in the matter." She sighed after telling him. "A civil war?" He pondered.

"Yes, but not only that. There is rising political conflict between 2 empires, and people are speculating that they may fight, the only thing stopping them from attacking one another is the largest continent, Arithtomin, and the Digon empire. Who have also been letting out threats after their new ruler had gained control."

"Quite the situation here..." Adrien thought about where he stood in the case of political standing. He didn't have any, and the place he was in, disagreed with the current ideology of the rulers. That and the hostility between continents. It was bad either way he looked at it.

After they had finished talking, the sun was now just above the house, and was shining brightly through the bedroom window, Adrien could now see more of Avabels features better, She had been wearing a shirt resembling something from the Regency era in his world. But as expected it was bloodied and ripped in different places, she wore brown pants that appeared to be made of fine leather, having a sharper chin, small cheekbones, and green eyes. He thought she was quite pretty. She reminded him of Ava.

Looking at the sword next to him, he decided he should ask her now before he misses the chance. "Hey Avabel, do you practice swordsmanship?" He asked grabbing the sword and investigating it. "Yes, but I'm still only just beginning to learn. I'm not quite good at it yet" She stated. "I see..." Adrien placed the blade down once again.

When he tried to stand up, he stumbled over clutching his stomach. He was starving and was suffering from weakness. The exhaustion took over his body and he grew lightheaded. He reached over to the water canteen, and drank the rest of it in one swig. His thirst was sated and he could move again. But he was still hungry.

"Adrien, there are-" before she could finish they had both heard glass smash downstairs. Followed by yelling "Where the hell are you!?" To which Avabel began to shake slightly. "Go buy me more alcohol you bitch!" He yelled drunkly. And Avabel winced. Adrien walked over to her and gave her a hug, she hugged back hiding her face in his chest all the while Adrien grew angrier with each passing second. His heat had risen and he clenched his teeth.

Avabel was crying now. And the angry drunk man downstairs was the reason, he went through his options. He could just sneak out with her through the window...no that would draw too much attention...what if I- "I'll kill the motherfucker you brought in here if you don't come out." The sound of a drawer slamming and the familiar sound of a blade being drawn, had alarmed him. Jerum probably grabbed a knife. And heavy angry steps could be heard coming up the stairs to the room.

Adrien despite being weakened, gathered enough willpower to stand to the side of the doorway. "Here you are..." the man was holding a blade that resembled a Kukri machete from the real world, the hilt appeared to be made from ivory, and the blade was a metal unfamiliar to Adrien. The best he could describe it would be crystalline. It was made from some kind of ore resembling emerald or jade.

The man approached Avabel as Adrien quietly stepped behind him. "You're daddies little girl...right? Go fetch me some alcohol and I'll give you a reward this time...heh heh" Adrien felt sick in a moment, he tried to kiss Avabel but she turned her head shaking slightly. This man was toxic, a demon. Adrien's fist closed tighter and he looked at him with the aura of hate and disdain.

The man reached for her shirt setting the blade on the bed, and began unbuttoning it. Avabel was sobbing quietly now. Adrien grabbed the man by the neck unable to grab the blade without being noticed, and pulled him off of Avabel, dragging him to the door and smashing his head against the wall outside. Producing a dent, Jerum struggled with Adrien grappling his shirt and driving a hard punch into his ribs. "You're the motherfucker aren't you!? Trying to take her from me!?" He growled before tackling Adrien to the floor Adrien was barely managing to protect his face from heavy punches. He was a large man.

Allowing him to throw a hard punch Adrien moved his head so Jerum punched the floor, taking advantage of the momentary flinch, Adrien smashed his elbow into Jerum's nose, the impact knocking him down. Adrien ran to the bedside and grabbed the kukri. Now standing between Jerum and Avabel. In a fit of anger, Jerum charged toward Adrien as he swung his blade too late and was hurled into the wall by him.

Avabel who had been scarred by the very man she called father, was now watching him fight a complete stranger who had treated her better than he ever has, her entire life. She grabbed the rapier unsheathed the blade and drove it straight into her fathers leg, side and shoulder in quick thrusts after standing.

"AGH!" the man stopped attacking and fell to one knee. Adrien caught his breath and kicked him square in the jaw. Causing him to fall over. Adrien was filled with fire, and adrenaline. Jerum barely stood and limped towards the window in hope to call for help. Adrien stabbed him in the back, the blade passing through his chest, and he fell onto the table. "Bastard...and a...whore daughter...who would've thought..."

Turning Jerum around, Adrien slashed his throat open with the blade. Blood hitting the wall, and painting the floor. "Shut your goddamn mouth..." Adrien said wiping the blood off his face.

And his body hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5 - Guardian

Chapter 5 - Guardian

Adrien looked back to see Avabel standing there, blood dripping from the blade of her sword. She looked somewhat mournful, killing is never easy Adrien thought.

"He's dead...we killed him." Avabel said whilst taking a seat on the bed once again.

Adrien's anger had subsided and he took a seat on the floor in front of Jerum's body. Looking around the room contemplating the scene, and then down at the bloodied weapon in his hand.

"How long has this been going on?" Adrien asked.

"Before you'd arrived here, for 2 months I think" she said shakily, and she looked at the bruises on her arms. No more. She thought, not anymore. Adrien could see the amount of pain and distress she went through, stuff like this happened in his world too. But...a lot of the time, no one helps them.

"I'm...sorry, about what you went through, I..." Adrien's face softened, and he crawled back over to Avabel, who had tears running down her cheeks. "It's been so hard...being all alone...living with something that would...do those kinds of things to you" She slipped out between the sobs, and began crying harder.

Adrien had placed down the bloodied machete, and sat next to Avabel, once again he wrapped his arms around her. And she hugged back still crying.

"Thank...you" she said between breathes.

"You're welcome" Adrien felt like he had a reason to stick around now, this girl had been through quite a lot, and despite him not knowing her that well, felt like he had a duty to protect her.

"Look...I don't know a lot about this world, and even less about the people in it, but I know what being alone feels like...it sucks, and when you feel alone. You think there isn't anyone there for you at any point in your life. I know that much at least." Adrien had decided instead of accepting life the way it is, he would change it.

He wanted to be someone who others could depend on, someone who is respected. And someone that knows the pain others are feeling. He had a new aspiration to do such.

"That's why I've decided I'll change it. No more, I won't allow myself to fall down the same rabbit hole. I'm going to be a guardian for those who need one." Adrien said adamantly. Avabel looked up, tear stains on her face. And Adrien looked down at her.

"So I'm going to better myself, and I think I'll need your help if I want to do so."

Avabel kept staring, there was blood on his face, but she looked right into his eyes, they were coloured a glowing purple. Who was this man? She once thought that he was pathetic, collapsing in the middle of a busy road, but...the stranger she welcomed into her broken home, had freed her from such a thing. Was the exact opposite of pathetic, she had begun to admire his ideals. And upon realizing how close they were. She grew a bit flushed.

"Uh..uhm...my help?" She asked while sliding away from him slightly. "Yeah, since we'll most likely be leaving, as I doubt you'd want to stay...here, I think you could teach me more about this place. And I don't quite believe you mentioned the names of the empires, other than the Digon empire, from Arithtomin." He added.

"Sorry...I must've forgotten to tell you, the empire we're in, is the farthest to the south, The pluvia empire, our neighbour on the east coast is the Litore empire, who we would've been on friendlier terms with had the rebels not interfered with trade routes on the ocean. And the two at each other's throats are Dextra and sinistra. Sinistra is the most powerful in military terms, and is the northernmost royalty. They may be the only thing stopping Digon from attacking."

Quite the problem indeed, he thought back to their previous discussion before...Jerum, a thought had crossed his mind, but he'd wait until later to tell Avabel.

"Onto the problem with our clothes, we can't exactly go outside looking like psychos." He said.

Avabel stood up and walked downstairs. And so Adrien followed although slower. "Hey...I need to eat" Adrien said while clutching his stomach.

" Oh! That's right...hold on." Avabel had picked up her pace, stepping over the glass in the kitchen she grabbed some bread, dried meat, and brought a red coloured liquid.

"This is called dulcis, its a mix of different fruit juices." Said Avabel as she poured a cup for Adrien.

"Thanks again." He said before taking a sip. It's tasted like a peach from his world and he quite enjoyed the strawberry tasting fruit as well. Now, they only had to fix their clothes since Adrien has eaten properly.

"What are we going to do about the clothing situation?" He asked.

"I have multiple outfits, so I'll be alright...you on the other hand, look like a murderer" and she giggled a little bit. "Adrien looked down at himself, and realized he looks like some kind of stalker, or killer from a movie or something. "Yeah, you're not wrong..."

"Look, I'm going to change, and wash up. Then I'll use some of the money to buy you an outfit from the market, you look like a medium so I'll just get you something that size."

"Again, thank you, I'll wash up too I suppose." Adrien stood and headed for the kitchen, but before that he grabbed a broom and swept the glass shards into a corner. Walking over to a water reservoir and washing his face.

"I'll tell you more when I get back, okay?" Avabel said before leaving.

After Avabel had changed and left, Adrien sat at the table and pondered about why he was given this chance, was it Quod Mendax's wish? Maybe a test or something? Who was he to a god?

Looking at the situation again, he "rebelled against god." According to Quod Mendax.

He didn't quite know what to make of this mysterious being, he said he would help him, but a sentient presence that disagrees with the ideals of a god. Made him feel a slight bit uneasy.

The void he stood in was pitch black, and he couldn't see anything, and couldn't feel anything except the cold air and hear Quod Mendax himself. He was given this chance to start over, and make a difference, but in order to be a symbol of protection, he needed to be recognized. And the only way to do that would be having something of value that people would fight for.

How he would go about handling the situation depends on the people he would meet, he wouldn't be able to do it himself.

He wants to have a symbol, something people can look at and recognize safety, belonging and protection. He needed people that shared his beliefs to fight for him.

There is already a rebellion against the current rule of the empires, but not everyone agrees with the rebels either.

A rebellion of his own might not be such a bad idea, he thought. But this would require more than two people who somewhat know how to fight. He would need to train and sharpen his tongue first. So he made plans to tell Avabel what he was thinking. This could either fail and get him and Avabel killed, or they could succeed and change things for the better. He was planning much to far ahead, he thought.

"What am I gonna do...?" He mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6 - What now?

Chapter 6 - What now?

Adrien, after thinking about what he would do in this new world. Had been seated in the wooden chair, waiting for Avabel to get back. Several minutes passed and there was still no sign of her, and he started to worry a bit. So he stood up, however dishevelled. And peeked out the window.

There was black smoke on the horizon, and the people in the streets were flooding back into their homes. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself.

In the crowd of people he spotted Avabel, carrying a bag, running back quickly. Adrien ran to the door, and opened it for her, as she ran inside and closed it.

"What's going on?" He said.

"The rebellion is pressing against the defensive line set up by the pluvial empire, so we won't be able to get out that way." She replied, panting.

"So what are we going to do about that?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, I'll need time to think, but in the meantime dress yourself in these clothes, so you don't look like such an outlander." She said handing him clothing that she assumably bought. There was a black shirt, and grey collared coat, beside those were armoured black pants. No new shoes though. Quickly he began to change into his new clothing.

After changing, he entered the kitchen to see Avabel with a map spread out onto the table. Domus, was a large landmass, and far off the the south east coast, there were smaller islands that formed into a chain. North of where the village was, Avabel had scratched on a circle, labelled the "combat area" between the rebellion and empire. After a few minutes of scratching on, and crossing out possible exits, she came to one conclusion. An old dock just past the forest. A river weaved through heavy forestation, but lead through to litore, who was neutral in the civil war.

"How long will this take?" Adrien asked curiously.

"At the least a week, at most 3, but that's only if we get unlucky, we will be travelling through a 5000 kilometre long river on a small sailboat, passing through several scattered towns. And such." She replied exhaustedly.

"Quite a voyage ahead of us...huh." He sighed.

"But that's only if this war grows larger, which it likely will. We'll have to get updates from the people about the situation on our way to litore."

"Right...I guess I should also tell you what I have planned."

"Oh yeah, you said you wanted to be a guardian? How are you going to go about that?" She asked.

"Well, that's the problem, I don't exactly know how I'm going to do this. I still need to think about it...but I guess we could use the rebellion as a distraction while we try to gather supporters? Not to sure on the aspect, but I know what I want to do." He said assertively.

"Look, since you saved me, and you and I have no where else to go...I'll follow you to the ends of the world. I owe it to you." She placed her hand over her heart and kneeled in front of Adrien.

"You remind me of a knight...thank you, I wouldn't have it any other way Ava." He smiled and reached out his hand. And she took it.

"Let's get going" she said as she led Adrien back to the gates that he came into the town from.

After stepping outside they began to jog across the field, as Adrien looked over to the supposed battle site. He saw many peoples deaths at the hands of an explosion. He grew confused. What kind of technology do they have here? He thought.

But that didn't stop the soldiers dressed in black from advancing the combat line, they fought ferociously and angrily. They must have truly believed that what they are doing is right. The soldiers dressed in blue, didn't stand much a chance against the specially trained combatants and fell one after the other, blood splattering the ground. And mixing with the rainwater. The smoke began to paint the sky. And fires raged.

Adrien kept running and soon enough he and Ava, had come across a hidden boat dock, with a small sloop tied up and ready to move. On board was a cutlass, decorated with a golden hilt and finely polished blade.

Adrien, grabbed it and attached it to his belt, ready to draw just in case. But..after the boat had been released from the dock, and began moving. He felt something reach out to him. He captured a glimpse of a grove hidden in the trees somewhere, but...that was only in his head. Whatever it was, and wherever that entrance was, he felt the need to find out.

"Hey...Adrien?" Ava asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" He replied.

"Your eyes...they're...uh...they're glowing pink" she looked curiously.

Looking over his reflection in the water, his eyes were indeed glowing pink. But not only that, he had begun to grow tall standing ears. Like a fox.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

The clouds swirled.

And yet again, it began to rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The false god

The ship swayed, and groaned on the wide river, small waves picking it up every so often, and carefully setting it back down. It was relaxing, and the cool breeze of the wind was soothing. After about 14 hours into the voyage on the river, they had passed by abandoned fishing shacks, that gave off an ominous vibe in the moonlight.

Adrien had taken over the night shift, still curious about what was happening to him, the fox ears seemed functional, all of his senses had heightened. The sound of everything around him was crisp and clear, and he could smell the fresh water. A pleasant change to the dirtied water of his world. The air was was so clean.

He was contempt with this world, even despite its shortcomings.and the...undesirable people in it. Using Ava's father as an example of such, and...murder. It was only a matter of time before the town realizes there had been a killing. But, there will have been no evidence other than the bloodied blade left on the floor, which, in hindsight, he should've taken with him. That didn't change anything though, considering he had on completely different clothing now, than when he had first arrived.

The boat rocked and swayed, but Adrien could smell the distinct scent given off by burning wood. He looked into the trees to spot a warm glow, presumably fire. And he peered at it until a decrepit stone building came into view, it looked like ancient ruins seen out of a game he played in his world, but it was real this time.

Not only that, but there were people walking around outside of the building, dressed in mysterious black robes. They looked like cultists worshipping a god, they were doing dances, and were on their knees praying to a chained sword. It looked very similar to a Katana, It had engravings on it that resembled flowers, he hurriedly turned to wake Ava up.

"Ava...Ava...wake up" he whispered to her.

"Wha...what is it?" She opened her eyes drowsily and looked up at Adrien.

"Over there, up the hill..." he whispered. Ava turned to see the robed individuals, and she watched before flinching and dropping the small anchor before anything else.

"Those are false god worshippers!" She whispered alarmed.

"False god? What does that mean?" Adrien whispered back, curiously.

"They're a branch of religion that was forced out of the country after the pluvial empire had taken over, they were labelled heretics underneath the ruling religious party, and were banished." Cold sweat ran down her back, as she watched the people in robes arm themselves with sabres and knives.

4 men, had begun to walk towards the sloop armed with blades, 2 other, armed with bows had them drawn ready to fire. They had noticed Adrien and Ava.

"Shit..." Adrien muttered.

"We're not going to be able to get away from these guys" Ava clenched her fist.

The men pulled the sloop to the shore and threw Ava and Adrien to the ground. If they tried to fight back they surely would be killed in an instant. After bounding the two of their wrists with rope, they brought Ava to her feet and began walking with her to the ruined structure, taking her inside one of the entrances.

"God dammit, you bastards, what the hell are you doing?!" Adrien spouted angrily, clenching his teeth and fists.

"Worry not fox, we will not harm her...neither will we harm you. We would have in any other situation, but looking now...this is...different" The man said while looking at Adrien's fox ears. Adrien began to wonder if these worshippers might have an idea about what is happening him. So he relaxed slightly.

"Come with me, you must speak to high priestess cedere." He said, looking up at the ruins. And began walking with Adrien still bound in rope.

"What can you tell me about the fox ears?" Adrien asked.

"I only know a little, so that is why I am taking you to see the high priestess. But I can tell you that those with fox ears, are those who have tricked the gods, be it through death or other means. You have made a god angry, so they must let others know who you are." He spoke, expression unchanged.

"I see..." Adrien had, in a way, disobeyed a god, and interfered with what was supposed to happen. However, another being also played part into what he went through.

After reaching the ruins, they had entered. The inside looked as ruined and old as the outside. But as they travelled farther down the stone hallway, it began to feel more polished and refined. At the end of the hallway was a door.

"Enter this room here, the priestess has already been informed of your arrival. She will be expecting you" He turned and walked back outside.

"Fuck...I need to find Ava" Adrien grasped the door handle, ready to enter the room. But the door clicked and opened itself.

Adrien entered to see a nicely decorated room, polished tables and chairs, and even a soft carpet made from an unknown fur. Coloured blue.

"Come in, I've been waiting to see you for myself." A woman's voice spoke.

"Uh...yes, thank you for having me." Adrien stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Turning to his right, he saw a beautiful woman, she had long black hair, blue eyes and smooth looking pale skin. She was quite a pretty lady. She wore what resembled a silver crown and necklace, and dawned a fluffy white dress, that left her legs exposed, her footing consisted of silver sling back sandals.

"Are you done looking? It embarrassing..." She smiled a bit and giggled.

"Uh..yes I-...sorry." He blushed a bit and looked down.

"Haha, fret not, I'm only joking, why don't you pull up a chair?" She crossed her legs as Adrien sat down.

"So, I can only assume you have questions?" She said taking a sip from a cup in her hand.

"Yes, I was told that you know more about the fox ear situation. One of your men had told me it was because a god was angry with me, or I didn't follow the plan properly set about for me." He now had a serious expression on his face.

"That is partly true, because of what you did, you may be painted as a sinner or heretic in others eyes. But to us, you are a champion sent from the depths o the void to lead us to victory. Or so it has been told in a prophetic dream.

"A champion? And what was that about a prophetic dream?" Adrien was now very invested in the conversation.

"Yes, a champion. To the children of midnight, you were sent here for a reason. To change the way this world works, and how people think. As a blessed high priestess, I have dreams that lead me down the path of darkness." She said in a serious tone.

Adrien had indeed been sent here from another world, by a being on a greater plain of existence than mortals. He saw this as Quod Mendax's doing.

"Right...but what make you believe i am the champion you speak of?" He asked.

"That is what we will find out, if you cannot remove that sword from its chained pedestal. We will kill you, and your friend. But I do believe you'll be able to do it. So it doesn't come to that" she spoke coldly with a smile. As if he needed the pressure of two lives on the line. And her pleasant smile made him shudder a bit.

"Alright...let's get this over with..." Adrien sighed.

"Splendid! I will gather everyone and prepare." She stood up happily walked through the door across the room. Adrien also stood up and walked back the way he had come from earlier, and walking outside to the chained sword.

He felt energy from the blade, almost like it was responding to his presence. Looking around he spotted Ava staring at him, with a determined look on her face. Beside her was the high priestess from before, blade at her side, behind her two archers.

Adrien took a deep breath, and reached for the mysterious sword. Grabbing onto the handle with one hand, he felt electricity run through his body and into his head. He had a vision of the moon, and a cherry blossom from his world. The chains wrapping the blade to the pedestal shattered.

The blade itself appeared to be gathering energy from the air around him, the rust cleared revealing a golden handle and hilt wrapped in leather, while the blade itself began to glow a light pink, the light resembling electricity. A powerful wave of wind blew across the clearing.

Adrien had suddenly learned different combat techniques from the blade itself, and overflow of information flooded his mind. His hair bled from the colour black to a dark pink also. A scabbard from the sword formed suddenly on his hip. And so he sheathed the blade. The scabbard was black, and painted with golden engravings.

"Cerasis..." He said before falling to his knees unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rise

Chapter 8 - Rise

Adrien awoke, but not to reality. But again in the void where he was when he spoke to Quod Mendax. The chill had been sent up his spine once again and his face turned pale.

"We meet again mortal." The bellowing voice echoed on his ears, as he floated there.

"Ah...yes, it would appear so...uh..um, I have a question for you." He said more confidently than the last time they had spoken.

"Yes I know, you are curious about what is happening to you, correct?" The being said.

"Yes...why is it happening, and who are you?" He asked.

"It is because I wish to see how you fare when you are given great power. A test if you will, and as for where I stand on the divine spectrum, I cannot tell you." He spoke loudly.

"Right...what now?" Adrien asked calmly.

"You will be sent back, and awaken. You have a great power, I will watch your efforts. Best wishes." Quod Mendax said before Adrien began to regain consciousness.

"...n...rien...Adrien!" Ava's words became clearer as he shuffled a bit before opening his eyes.

"Hey...uh...sorry" Adrien smiled a bit, looking up at Ava who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god...I was so scared. You weren't moving and you weren't breathing!" She pushed his face into his chest.

"Sorry, I'm sorry...I won't leave again." He said. Had he died temporarily? What happened? His face paled a bit at the thought. Sitting up, Adrien looked around him, at the people who tied him and Ava up. They were all kneeling to him, even the seducing high priestess.

"We kneel to you, king." The priestess said.

"Wha...?" Adrien's mouth stood open.

"We will devote ourselves to you. Fox." The cloaked man from earlier said.

There was enough people here at the ruins to form a raiding party. And his newfound experience gained from holding the sword that he has yet to test. He thought that an opportunity may soon show itself.

"Adrien..." Ava looked at him, tear stains on her cheeks. No matter what happened, and who he met, he couldn't leave behind this girl. Not ever.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Adrien looked around. And stood tall.

"If you are going to follow me, you shall treat Ava, with as much respect as you give me. Whether you like it or not." He spoke firmly.

"Of course milord. The lady shall never see harm." Priestess Cedere said.

With that in mind he wondered what they should do, if they should still head to litore, or do something else.

"We will put our resources to use." The priestess added.

"What resources do those consist of?" Adrien asked.

"Money, food, shelter, alcohol, clean water." She listed.

"I see...well, I don't want you guys to worship me like an untouchable being, I'm still a human. Not much has changed." He said exhaustedly.

"If that Is what you wish milord." The cloaked individual said. Adrien tried at least.

Ava stood quietly beside Adrien holding onto his arm, the priestess had a jealous look in her eyes. Or so that's what it seemed like to Ava. Adrien stepped down off the pedestal and gazed at the people kneeling to him. He wondered how he was going to deal with this, and what he would do.

"Ava, seeing as you're pretty much my second in command. What do you advise I do?" Adrien asked.

"Um...well, I still think we should head to litore, but now that this has happened we may be able to change the tide of battle back where we came from, there are a lot of people here. And they have been trained, so...ultimately the choice falls to you, we may be able to make a name for ourselves whether it be good or bad." Ava said while looking into his eyes.

Right...she's somewhat dependent on him also. If they were going to work together, they needed to lean on each other to stand up.

"That's right..." Adrien had a thought. If he could use these people, he may be able to get the attention of the continent. But...if he supported the rebels, he would be labelled a traitor by the whole, but should he side with the continent...he would be at risk of political arguments, and may even be outlawed anyways because of the group he's with.

With who do I side with? He wondered. And after thinking about it for a while. He decided he'll go with the rebels. They seemed to be an easier option, not as much work would be required to become a high ranking person of interest. As for the worshippers that followed him...they needed to be recognizable. Not just black cloaks, but uniforms too.

"Lots of work to be done..." He muttered.

Dawn had begun to set in as the sun rose hidden behind the dark clouds that always seem to be circling pluvia.

"Alright first order, begin to pack your things, we're heading back down the river. If you have transport we should use it." Adrien said firmly.

"If those are your orders milord." The high priestess said. And after a while of people packing things into bags, they loaded them onto multiple ships they had beached on the riverbank, slowly pushing them into the water. And soon enough a convoy formed.

"Good thing we didn't exactly travel too far." Adrien said to Ava.

"I guess so, but are you sure we're joining up with the rebels?" She asked.

"Yes, we will assimilate them into our ranks, I just need to prove myself. And our people." He stated.

"I hope you know what you're doing Adrien..." Ava looked to the front of the convoy.

"I don't, but I won't know what to do if I don't do anything in the first place." He said looking down at her.

"Right..." Ava looked at him, and saw the confidence behind his words once again.

"I'll figure it out as I go" The ship convoy was moving well, and Adrien had counted the number of people they had. 33 well trained, what might as well be soldiers.

He'll have to get them to train Ava as well. The clouds cleared just enough for rays of sun to shine through, even despite the incoming rain fall. It painted the sky with light, and the water sparkled slightly.

Looking at the boat behind him, he saw a cloaked girl, she was smaller than Ava. And seemed young. She wasn't equipped with a weapon so he took it upon himself to jump the ship, and hand her the cutlass from before.

"Use this, and remember to use it well. Alright? You're an important person also." He told her as she took the sword from him.

"...Thank you..." the hooded girl said shyly holding the blade. Adrien had jumped back to the ship where Ava had fallen asleep again. Probably exhausted from the ordeal. So Adrien watched over her.

Half the day had passed and they reached the dock where they left on an, ultimately pointless trip. However this time they had allies. After walking back out of the forest, and across the valley. He saw at the battle sight, from before. 3 people dressed in black, were on their knees each with a blade to their throat. Many of the same soldiers being held captive. "They must be rebel leaders..." Adrien looked back at those armed with bows. It would seem the pluvial empire prevailed.

"Archers, fire on those executors while I run up and free the soldiers."

"At once sir" A woman said, as five of them took a stance to aim their bows as Adrien began a sprint, hand placed over his sword grip ready to fight.

"Fire!" She shouted as the arrows whizzed over his head at the enemy.


	9. Chapter 9 - intermission

Chapter 9 - Intermission

The arrows whizzed over Adrien as he charged, hand over the blade handle.

With a distinct thunk, the soaring arrows slammed into the executors.

Adrien cut the rope bindings of the survivors, as he looked over their heads, bodies of the soldiers lay in a pile of blood, gore, and decay, flies and the like buzzing away. Sickening, especially the stench that came of the large amount.

Disgusting, Adrien thought. As he snapped back to reality trying to ignore the smell, one of the 3 officers spoke to him...well, more like she spoke at him.

"Who are you? State your business!" She asked, blood dripping from her blonde hair.

"Hey, relax, I'm here to help, as are my men. And is that any way you talk to someone who just saved your life?" He asked firmly. And she grew quiet.

"I'm sorry about that, she's very defensive when we're in danger." A man behind her said. Presumably the one commanding the now destroyed army.

"Sure, I guess I could understand why..." Adrien looked at her blue eyes, as she turned her head slightly and threw glances at him every now and then.

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

"It's alright, sorry for snapping back." Adrien said sincerely.

"Alright, now that you two have made up, and assuming that you're really our saviour..." His train of thought appeared to be interrupted as he gazed up at Adrien's' fox ears, a bead of sweat formed on his forehead, black hair slicked back and a smoothed beard, he appeared to be perturbed.

"Don't worry, I'm not evil...I think" Adrien began to ponder, sure his actions seem rightful in his eyes, but to onlookers it may threaten their way of living, and how they go about their business.

"Right...but, if you're our saviour we need to make a plan, the other empire soldiers may not have noticed yet, but they will soon enough...so-" before he could finish talking, an unseen arrow punctured his shoulder, and he stumbled to the ground in pain. Looking on the horizon, a company sized group of soldiers marched over the hill top.

The tall blonde haired woman, raced to his side and picked him up.

"We can't fight them with this kind of manpower..." The woman said

"That much is apparent...follow me and don't fall behind." Ordered Adrien. Before he could turn to speak to the third officer, a flurry of whistling arrows had hit him in nearly all vital spots, dealing him in near instantly.

"We're routed! Fall back!" Yelled Adrien at his group of mercenaries. And so they did, meeting up with Ava, Adrien talked of a plan to retreat behind the village, and go around the mountainside. The blonde woman, who had revealed her name to be Pearl. Had talked of a camp on a island southeast of the pluvial coast, where more rebel soldiers are standing by.

"Hey Ava, I know this is sudden, and wasn't originally supposed to happen, but this may be a good opportunity." Adrien whispered.

"Yeah...I think so too, but just so you know, I won't hesitate to kill someone should they hold any Ill-intent towards you." She whispered looking him dead in the eyes.

"That was awfully serious and sort of came out of no where, please elaborate." Adrien looked at Ava somewhat confused.

"You are the only one I really trust, and as such I feel the need to protect you also, even if you're capable yourself. That's what I want to do to repay you." She spoke seriously, but with the slightest bit of shyness in her voice.

Cute. Was the first thought that came to his mind.

"Alright Ava, if that should be the case then I'll follow through as well, you can count on that. Allow me to carry some of your burdens" He said sincerely.

"Okay lovebirds, I don't know what kind of history you have with each other, but my comrade here needs medical attention, so if we could hurry this along please, that'd be wonderful." Pearl said, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry..." Ava said, face slightly red, after running what she said back through her head, she grew embarrassed, even more so when Adrien responded in kind.

As they walked through the woodland, and brush on the mountainside, the terrain grew rough and uneven. Pearl was slow already with the officer on her shoulder.

"Here, hand him over to me, you've been carrying him this entire time, so you must be tired." Adrien stopped her on a small patch of even ground.

"No...I can still...go" she said between pants, contradicting what she just said. And dropped to one knee.

"Okay fine, but only until we get to this beach shoreline dock or whatever it is" She said handing the commander over to Adrien. Resuming the trip once more.

And after what seemed to be endless walking on uneven ground, it finally began the flatten out and they came to a cliff overlooking the eastern ocean. Ridges making up a rocky pathway to a patch of land with a boat dock resting in the water.

It was now evening, so they had decided to eat and discuss what further plans will be made. After starting up a fire of course. Cooking meat before it would spoil on the day long boat trip.

"So, Pearl, what is your standing in the rebellion? Why did you want to rebel?" Ava asked, as Adrien rested a little later into the night.

"Truth be told, it's because I'm not happy with the way things are handled. Especially here, people who even speak badly about the royalty, are killed, or arrested. They bend the rules to their will, and control people like that...how much of that can someone take, before they and others get tired of it?" Pearl asked.

"I can understand wanting things to change, I've been down that road for a while now, Adrien here is the one who pulled me to the side, and showed me something I haven't seen from my father. Kindness." Ava exchanged.

"About your question in standing, I hold the rank of officer in the rebellion. And this Adrien fellow seems a little too good to be true..." she casts a sidelong glance at him sleeping on the ground.

"I thought so at first as well, he kind of just appeared out of nowhere, i had gotten ready to heal him and send him away, but instead found myself being healed and helped instead." Ava smiled a bit as she stroked his hair.

"Alright, well we'll set sail tomorrow, if the skies are clear we should be able to see the island clear as day on the horizon." Pearl stoked the fire slightly and then lay down on soft hide and covered up.

"Yeah..." Ava turned to look at the sleeping Adrien, and after having a mini war in her head, decided to lay down next to him and cover up, her facing his back.

And so they dozed off to sleep, where they would leave in the morning.


	10. Chapter-10 Beautiful Nature

Chapter 10 - Beautiful Nature

The ocean breeze on the cliff side was brisk, and cool. Leaves from the forest floated on the wind as it gently blew around the small campsite occupied by Adrien, and the others.

Adrien stirred and opened his eyes, feeling warmth on his back, he turned to investigate, a sleeping Ava came into his vision, a cool breeze hitting them, cool enough for Ava to wake up, and look him directly in the eyes.

"Uh...um...this...this is" She stumbled over her words eyes cast downward. Clearly embarrassed. To which Adrien responded with petting her head, and then pulling her closer.

" wha-what're y-you?" She asked flustered.

"Good morning" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah...good morning" She said a bit more calmly.

Adrien sat up, examining the campsite around him, Pearl was still sleeping, most likely do to the stress of yesterday's events. And some of the mercenaries were just beginning to stir. Looking at the wounded commander, he decided his bandage would need to be changed.

"Looks like we're the first ones up..." Adrien said.

"Yeah, should we start cooking and get ready to go soon?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, Pearl will probably wake up when we do."

Rummaging through a sack of food, Ava searched for ingredients while Adrien started up the fire. Preparing to serve a relatively light breakfast. High priestess Cedere stood at the tree line watching intently. Just as Adrien grew curious of what she was doing. He understood. Stomp Stomp Stomp Stomp. Something large was moving through the woods, Adrien could hear it.

"Take up arms, something is coming." Adrien said to everybody.

Now that Adrien had though about it, he hadn't seen much of any wildlife around the area he's been to. Only the occasional chirping of birds. He doesn't know what kind of creatures live in this world. Some of course from his world, but there were certain to be others, things he's never seen before.

And nearly on queue, a large bipedal reptilian creature with long forearms and claws the size of daggers, emerged from the forest. It's head was narrow and axe like. Spikes running down its back, a flexible heavy tail covered in scales. The creature itself stood roughly 3-4 meters tall. It was bulky and quite intimidating.

"Agamemnon!" One of the mercenaries shouted. And they all backed up nearing the edge of the cliff. The leering yellow eyes stared down the camp, and it let out a low bellowing roar. Raising its claws and baring its teeth, with looked to be razor sharp.

"Fuck, that things big..." Adrien said under his breath.

"Adrien we should go, those things are notorious for being dangerous." Ava warned.

"Pearl, Cedere, head down the cliff side, I'll distract it. Adrien turned and ordered. Pearl went carrying her comrade, and the priestess hesitated before getting the rest of the cult to follow.

"Alright you son of a bitch...let's go" Adrien unsheathed his blade, but to his surprise the creature hesitated slightly. And grew wary of him. However not entirely being discouraged. The Agamemnon charged, strafing left and right before slashing at Adrien.

"Adrien! It's smart! Don't let it fool you!" Ava shouted slowly backing away.

Adrien managed to slide underneath its swing, only to be smashed by the long tail and tumbling away in a ball before landing.

Fuck, it is smart, Adrien thought. Before jumping to his feet and resting his blade by his hip, preparing to counterattack. Once again, the reptilian charged swinging at him once more, instead of diving underneath, Adrien jumped, and kicked off of the creatures arm putting him into a spin.

The creature opened its mouth to bite, but instead was caught off guard when Adrien slashed three deep cuts into its left shoulder. Just short of its neck. He had attempted to cut its neck, but had missed just slightly.

Reacting in retaliation the creature grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, the motion causing him to roll across the ground, Adrien caught himself however, and slid onto his feet.

"Ugh..." He flinched a bit, realizing that he might be suffering a broken rib or two.

The creature hissed and backed up. Adrien was now standing at the cliff edge, however the Agamemnon had suffered heavy blood loss, the soil nearly painted red where they had fought.

Adrien stumbled a bit, but he flipped his sword around, so the cutting edge was facing him. And readied himself once more, he would try to stab it in the stomach.

But the creature didn't charge him this time, and instead turned around and walked back into the forest.

Adrien relaxed slightly, but held his guard just in case it was a facade. Sheathing his sword and walking down the cliff side where Ava was waiting.

"Do you have any idea what you just fought, and won against?" Ava asked alarmed.

"An annoying overgrown lizard?" Said Adrien jokingly.

"That is one of the most dangerous animals on this continent. Hunting parties are slaughtered within hours of searching!" Ava said, as she started walking down the cliff, however Adrien held his hurting rib, and followed.

Reaching the beach below, Adrien was met with quite the sight, there were four medium sized ships placed on the shore. Each being loaded, and manned. The cult was really quite resourceful.

Climbing the small ladder into one of the boats, Adrien ignored the pain, and entered the captains quarters, setting himself down on the bed. And checking for any other unnoticed wounds. Just then Cedere entered the room.

"Hello Adrien" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey...what's up?" Adrien pondered about what she would want to talk about.

"It's been a while before we had gotten the chance to speak to one another." She stated. She had a point, he hasn't really spoken to her in a long while.

"Yeah, you have a point...ow" Adrien winced a bit after feeling around on his back, his back had been injured as well.

"Are you okay? You fought that lizard didn't you?" The priestess stepped forward and sat down next to him. Looking at the bruises he obtained.

"Here...let me help..." She placed her hand on his back, and chanted some strange words he didn't quite understand. Suddenly the aching from a moment ago had ceased.

So there is some form of magic...interesting, Adrien thought.

"Thank you, Cedere. I appreciate it." Adrien said.

"Of course, it is part of my duties of being a priestess. It's the least I could do." She responded kindly, in a reassuring voice.

Just then, Pearl entered the room.

"Adrien, we're ready to depart."

"Alright, i'll rest up, Cedere, you can tell Ava I'm sure." Adrien responded and turned to face Cedere.

"Of course milord, I'll see to it." She replied with a smile.

Cedere after leaving the quarters, bit her thumb in a small fit of anger, and jealousy.

"Dammit...all about her..." She said under her breath before regaining her composure. And leaving to search for Ava.

The ships had since then been slid into the water, and have set sail on course to the rebel camp. The waves rocking gently, as Adrien waited and rested, regaining his energy spent in the fight with a Agamemnon.


End file.
